


We'll be Alright, in Some Way

by vvertigo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Number Five | The Boy, Asexual Ben Hargreeves, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, No Incest, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Queer Klaus Hargreeves, Queer Themes, Sibling Bonding, Trans Allison Hargreeves, Trans Ben Hargreeves, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, he's an ally though, luther's cishet in this sorry guys, this is a lot of tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvertigo/pseuds/vvertigo
Summary: Short chapters about each of the Hargreeves' experiences with their identities.read the tags for more specific details! a lot of the identities in this are my personal headcanons so if you don't agree please don't be a dick about itEDIT: i think it’s worth mentioning that i (the author) am a bisexual trans man so obviously i cant accurately portray everyone on the spectrum, but i will do my best!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch (past), Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Everyone - Relationship, Just kinda everyone bonding, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	1. Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus is nonbinary (referred to as he/him or they/them) and queer in this. He doesn't put a specific label to his sexuality, but gay or pan could work too

Klaus had always somewhat known he was different from his siblings. Even if he didn’t know why. Not different like Vanya was different, it wasn’t visible, but something deep down had always held feelings that no one else seemed to have.

When he was young he would steal Mom’s high heels and hobble around the house. They hurt his feet and they were much too big for him, but he liked how they made him feel. Diego and Luther would tease him about not being able to walk in them, but Klaus knew they wouldn’t be able to do any better.

When Allison told their parents she was a girl, Klaus had been overjoyed. He’d always wanted a sister, someone who could braid his hair and paint his nails like they did in movies. Vanya didn’t count because she never talked to him.

He wasn’t a girl.

No matter how much he loved wearing skirts or heels or makeup, it didn’t feel right. But… he didn’t think he was a boy either. Was there another option? There didn’t seem to be. Everyone he knew was either a boy or a girl, so why didn’t he feel like one?

-

By the time Klaus was in the midst of his teenage years he was nearly positive he wasn’t like the others in his family. Even besides his gender identity (something he still didn’t have words for), he had figured out that when it came to romantic preferences, he liked guys way more than he liked girls. But he wasn’t gay, was he? Because he still liked girls too. 

He told this to Ben one evening, during the free time after dinner. Ben said that he thought he liked both girls and guys too.

“Does that make us weird?” Klaus had asked, and Ben said no. What are the odds that there would be  _ two  _ extra weird people in one weird family? Klaus mauled this over, but had agreed in the end. 

Just a few months later, Klaus wasn’t so sure anymore, because now he was the only one.

-

It took Klaus a while to figure out exactly who he was. And it took even longer to put names to those feelings.

For a while he had just floated on a general “I’m not picky” or “I can be whatever you’d like”, but it never felt as real without a name.

It took a lot of experimenting, going to gay bars and clubs, hooking up with people all over the spectrum. He even tried to see a gender therapist once, but that was expensive and honestly not very helpful to him.

And every day it gets more solid, more certain, more real. He gains more confidence to wear skirts or dresses or platforms, kiss a guy in public, call himself Mx. Hargreeves whenever he gets the chance (even if it's just to himself). Ben helps, too. Helps to have someone to bounce off of, someone who loves you no matter what you want to be.

There’s something cathartic about being able to define yourself for the first time. Like you’ve been lost in a corn maze for hours and someone just taught you how to make a map. 

-

Dave. Vietnam. Feelings, feelings, feelings. Bursting, bubbling feelings at a strength Klaus hadn’t known he was capable of. 

He  _ loved  _ Dave, more than anything, more than anyone. He would destroy the world for Dave, would give up everything to hold him close for just one more night.

And Dave loved him. And that was the scariest thing, because it meant that Klaus was a person-a person worth loving. Because it meant that it was real. Sometimes Klaus would convince himself that it wasn’t, that this was a dream or a drug trip or something, that none of this was happening. But when he saw Dave’s face light up when Klaus kissed him, when he felt Dave’s lips against his own, when the feelings bubbled deep in his chest, he knew this had to be real.

And then he lost, he lost him, and it felt like he had been hollowed out, drained of everything worth living for.

But he moved on, and no matter how much it hurt some days, Klaus would  _ never  _ give up those few months of love, love, love.

Being queer to Klaus is like holding a flaming torch, being queer is like lighting a bonfire. It may be safer to hide your light away and not draw the attention of whatever is lurking in the shadows, but by god it feels so good to shine.


	2. Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is a lesbian in this :)

Vanya had been lonely her entire life. It was hard not to be when the only people you ever saw were the father who never cared about you and the siblings who liked to pretend you didn’t exist.

Even when she left the family, her adulthood was just as lonely as her upbringing. All of her time was either spent at her job or at home, just trying to make a living. Whether she was writing her book or playing violin, she did it alone.

She never had friends. How could she? She’d never learned how to make them, and after she had finished her book, she felt even more isolated than before. 

People only wanted to talk to the poor child who had gone through all of this, lived through the creepy family with supernatural powers, survived the emotionally abusive father who had collected them all. They weren’t interested in Vanya Hargreeves. Not the girl who played second chair violin and spent her nights rewatching the same few documentaries while eating leftover takeout. All alone.

After the book had been published she stopped getting Christmas cards from Allison, stopped getting the occasional yearly phone call from Luther to make sure she’d been doing alright. 

She was too strange for the outside world and not strange enough to fit into her family. No one cared about Vanya. They never had.

-

And then, Leonard.

The first person to ever even come close to understanding her, understanding the pain she felt every day. What she’d gone through, how she felt.

It was so easy to turn a blind eye to the things that were suspicious about him, after all, she’d never had many examples of relationships anyways.

Maybe all couples were like this, she’d told herself. After all, how could she know? She’d never had time to learn what was right, what was healthy.

She had to love him, right? He understood her. He was… funny she supposed, and handsome in a way. She liked talking to him, and he liked her.

They were in love. Yes. They had to be. What was love if not this? He saw her, and he took care of her when no one else would. Why wouldn’t she love him?

She would never forgive herself for trusting so blindly like that.

-

Sissy.

It was hard for Vanya to think about her now without tearing up. Sissy was sweet and kind and beautiful and good-natured and strong, and now Vanya knew what it was like to love. To really love. To have your heart pulled out of your chest and held so gently, seen and so trusted, vulnerable and wanting nothing more than to hold her hand and keep her safe.

It felt like Sissy had woken Vanya up, had made her feel alive, had given her feelings that she’d never known existed like  _ this _ . 

Vanya could kiss her and kiss her and hold her until the end of time, and she would be happy. Would give up the world to be with her.

If anyone saw Vanya, if anyone really understood her, it would be Sissy. Strong, lovely Sissy. Forced into an unhappy marriage with a man who only cared about money, so trapped and alone and out of control. And Vanya knew.

Because love is a glass window, not a one-way mirror.

-

She’d found Klaus on the couch, staring blankly at the Dog Tags he always wore around his neck. Vanya had walked over and sat down next to them, making Klaus jump slightly.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he’d said, the most tired-sounding Vanya had ever heard from him.

“You alright?” she had asked, and he’d shrugged.

“Not really,”

Vanya had nodded and looked down at her feet awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say.

“Have you ever loved someone so much that it feels like your heart has been like… set on fire? And then you lose them and it's like… the worst thing ever, but the embers and stuff are still there?”

Vanya laughed lightly. “Yeah, actually. I really do,”

Klaus had glanced over at her and smiled slightly, she smiled back. 

She’d always felt out of place here, always had, like she didn’t belong with any of them. Even now, even though she knew she wasn’t just ordinary, there was still a disconnect that had been hard-wired by their father. 

Vanya wanted so badly to be loved, and maybe someday soon, she could feel not so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna post the first two chapters of this tonight, but there will be more coming! I'm currently working on the last two so hopefully this fic will be completed pretty soon


	3. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben in this story is trans, biromantic, and asexual.

It had taken Number Six eleven years to figure out why everything felt wrong. Why his skirt never looked right, why his hair was always the wrong length, why he was always more interested in the things his brothers were doing than his sisters.

Even after Allison came out, it never crossed his mind that he was anything but  _ sister, daughter, girl. _

But once the prospect did cross his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“I think I’m a boy,” He’d told Klaus. They were supposed to have been training together, but they both decided to give up on that pretty quickly.

Klaus had nodded. “Okay, do you want me to ask Mom to cut your hair?”

Six had shivered at the prospect, tugging at the uncomfortable black hair that cascaded well past his shoulders.

“I don’t know yet… maybe later?”

Klaus had smiled and nodded, giving his soon-to-be brother a quick hug before abruptly changing the subject to tell Six about what Luther had said to him that morning. 

When Six finally did work up the confidence to tell someone other than Klaus, he had gone straight to Mom. 

She had been extremely supportive when Allison had come out, so she was his best bet.

Just as he’d expected, as soon as he had told her she had gone right along with it, offering to get him a new uniform and change his name. It was a bit overwhelming, and Six didn’t quite know what exactly he wanted. He’d fallen quiet, looking down at his shoes as Mom bent to look him in the face.

“What do you want, Number Six?” She’d asked sweetly, keeping one comforting hand on his shoulder. He’d tugged at his hair, looking up at her and hoping she understood. Mom had nodded, “Alright, we’ll get your hair cut just like your brothers, alright?” Six had nodded, and so they did.

-

Mom had been in charge of giving the kids their names, cycling through a list of ones that were common in the places they had each been born until the child found one that they liked. (Except for Five, who had refused any name offered to him.)

And so they had repeated that process to find young Six’s new name, listing names and letting Six maul them over before moving on.

“How about Ben?” Mom had suggested, and yes, yes, Ben. It sounded like a boy’s name through and through, and was easy to remember, easy to say.

Ben. Ben. His name was Ben.

-

Having to go wherever Klaus went was certainly an adventure, and half the time he wouldn’t even tell Ben where they were headed. Sometimes he wouldn’t even acknowledge Ben was there.

It was both nice and extremely frustrating to be stuck with them like this, but it wasn’t like Ben could do anything about it.

It was hell, to be stuck like this, unseen by anyone but his sibling, completely and utterly without control. It could be worse, sure, but that didn’t mean it was good.

Romance had never been on Ben’s list of priorities, and even less so now. It wasn’t that he was committed to their dad’s “no outside relationships, platonic or romantic” policy, it had just never been a concern of his.

Sometimes Klaus would meet someone that piqued Ben’s interest, though. Such was the case with Jill.

She was pretty, yes, exceptionally so, but Ben was first captured by her heart and personality rather than her face or figure. It was  _ agony _ , to have her so close, but he knew she couldn’t see him and that she never would.

Until she could! Sort of, it was still Klaus’s body, but Ben wouldn’t give up this chance for the world.

When looking back on the experience, Ben would remember it as an overwhelming fuzz of senses he hadn’t had in years. It was colorful, the feeling of it all, rolling in the dirt and smelling the scent of foliage for the first time in so, so long. With someone else! Someone who wasn’t Klaus!

Jill and Ben had been covered in dirt and laughing. Ben had never felt happier. And then she had asked him if he wanted to have sex with her.

She couldn’t have known, since she still thought she was talking to Klaus. And hell, Ben hardly knew it in full himself, but he had never felt more solid in his asexuality than before that moment. He had frozen, taken aback, unsure of what to say.

And then he had to leave.


	4. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison in this story is a trans woman and bisexual, though with a preference towards men

“What are you doing in here, Three?”

Young Number Three had jumped, turning wide-eyed to look sheepishly up at her mother. Mom’s expression was gentle as she bent down, taking Three’s hands in hers.

“Skirts are for girls, Number Three. Like me or Seven, you and your brothers wear pants, alright?”

Three’s expression had twisted, hands moving out of Mom’s to clutch the skirt that hung too-big around her waist. She had just wanted to know what it felt like, to be a girl - or at least to look like one. Mom always had lots of pretty skirts, and so Three had snuck into her room during TV time, only wanting to try one on.

She looked up at Mom, then back at her shoes.

“But I want to be a girl,” she had said quietly. It wasn’t fair that the other girls in her family got to be themselves without pushback. Why was this different?

Mom had thought for a moment before answering, “How often do you think about this, Three?”

“A lot,”

That seemed to be enough for Mom, who nodded. “Alright, sweetie. Now, let’s get you a new uniform, okay? One with a skirt.”

-

Femininity had always been important to Allison, but that didn’t make her ditzy or vein. It was a form of self-expression that she had felt drawn towards even since she’d been a toddler.

She had started HRT in her teenage years, and by the time she got her first role in a movie, she passed near flawlessly. As much as she prided herself on being trans, she felt that her transition was her business and her business alone. And so whenever the fact of her being trans would create a bias against her, she would simply rumor it away. No harm done, right?

Patrick knew she was trans, and though he had been wrapped up in old biases and ways of thinking, just a small rumor could quell that hitch in their relationship. Because Allison loved him, and he loved her.

Until he didn’t.

-

Ray would hug Allison’s waist and kiss her cheek and buy her dresses and help her make breakfast. Ray would hold her hand and say sweet things, always full of energy and light. And Allison didn’t have to rumor him even once. (Not that she would even if she had to.)

Allison had put off telling Ray that she was trans for multiple reasons. First and foremost being that she couldn’t talk for nearly the whole first year of their relationship, but also she simply didn’t think it was necessary. They were perfectly happy being surface-level intimate with each other, and it was easy for Allison to just not put herself in a situation where things would need to be explained.

She was also afraid of Ray not having a positive reception to her identity, this was still the 60s, after all.

When she did, though, it was purposeful and planned.

She sat Ray down on the couch with her, under the pretense that she needed to talk to him about something important.

“Do you know what the term ‘transgender’ means?” she had asked him. He had furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking, before shaking his head.

“Tell me,”

And so she did. She explained the difference between assigned sex and gender identity, as well as her personal relationship with the two, and how she identified. It took Ray a moment and a few questions to process, but after a while, he seemed to understand.

“I just… I didn’t want there to be any secrets between us,” she had finished, holding one of his hands in hers.

He had smiled, leaning forward to kiss her gently. “I don’t think I quite understand all of this yet, but I will, and I love you no matter who you are, alright?”

Allison felt warm, happy, bubbly. As yellow as the stripes on her favorite dress. It was the best outcome she could have hoped for, a bright ray of sunshine in the fog of hopelessness that surrounded her entire situation.

-

Klaus spun in the barbershop chair, head thrown back as he laughed at a joke Allison had just made. Vanya hid her face in her sleeves, though she was very obviously laughing too.

Things didn’t look so bleak for once, even in the midst of trying to stop The Apocalypse Part Two, the world seemed to have zeroed in on this one, happy moment.

“Isn’t this great? Just the queer Hargreeves kids hanging out together,” Klaus had said contently.

“Wait,” Allison turned to face Vanya, “You’re gay?”

Vanya nodded, looking at her feet, “Yeah, uh, kind of a more recent development, haven't really had any good romantic experiences in the past,”

“Huh, good for you! Also Klaus, how do you know the others aren’t as well?”

Klaus shrugged “I dunno about Diego or Five, but Luther is absolutely cishet. Don’t really think Diego’s straight, buuut he’s never said anything to me, so ya know,”

“Fair enough,” Allison had said, shifting to lean her head against Vanya’s shoulder.

It was nice like this. To be surrounded by the people who knew you the best, to not have to hide anything for once. When Ben had died, Allison felt like she was the only ‘different’ person in the family. But now, here, with her siblings, maybe she wasn’t so alone.


	5. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego in this is bisexual and has a stutter that surfaces when he's stressed (this is hinted at in the show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a couple more chapters left! ive been trying to post one every day, and you guys seem to be enjoying them so i just want to say thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments :)

Sexuality had always been somewhat of an enigma to Diego.

He had never gotten the appeal of the soft and sensual women they showed on TV, in fact, most of the people that were considered conventionally attractive had almost no effect on him at all. 

This led to a lot of confusion regarding his identity that lasted for years, something he didn’t have time to put effort into figuring out. Dating wasn’t something he  _ did _ , and maybe that was just holdover because Dad never allowed it, but nonetheless his love life was pretty much nonexistent. 

Eudora had been… well, not on purpose. They had been friends for a while before they’d started dating, and it had been her who had first initiated their relationship. Diego had always liked Eudora in a way just past platonic, but it had never been something he had intended to do anything about.

Until one night when Eudora had been staying over at his place, just a few too many drinks in, and Diego had gotten _just_ _too close,_ and then she had been kissing him. 

That initiative, her holding that ground, it lit something inside him, setting those docile feelings alight.

Their relationship only lasted a few months before they realized things weren’t going to work, but they were a good few months. And evidently, it brought them closer as friends. No matter how much they would fight, Diego knew that they would have each other’s backs.

Until they didn’t.

-

Lila was different. Lila was quick. Lila was a rush of adrenaline and something very, very new.

Diego had loved Lila since she’d helped him escape the hospital (more specifically since she’d knocked out a car window just because she could, but that was neither here nor there). There was just something so appealing about her wild and uncontrollable nature, a perfect balance to his precise and careful ways.

She took his heart in her hands and box-stepped around his paranoia and suspicion, dipping him slowly and gracefully to prove that while this may be a two-way street, she was the one in charge. 

-

Klaus had asked Diego if he was gay.

“Or, ya know, bi or ace or something, I’m just trying to see if there are more of us,”

Diego was quiet, mind searching for the right words, unsure of what to say.

“I d-I don’t know,” He said finally with a sigh, running his thumb over the bones in his hand.

“Hey, that’s alright! You don’t have to know,” Klaus reassured him, “I was just wondering,”

Diego had grimaced, feeling out the words in his head, he didn’t need to stumble right now. “How did you know you were…” he waved his hand, hoping Klaus would understand.

“Oh! Well, ya know, experimentation for one, but also it just kinda felt right, ya know? Just think about what‘cha like and go from there! It might take you a bit to figure it out completely, but you’ve got all the time in the world, so just go with your heart and stuff, love is love,”

Diego nodded thoughtfully, grimacing. “Works for me. I don’t think I’m entirely straight, though, if that helps,”

Klaus clapped his hands together excitedly. “ _ Hell  _ yes! Welcome to the club!” he threw an arm around Diego, causing him to stiffen and shrug his sibling off.

“Alright, don’t get too excited, personal space,”

Klaus snorted, “You don’t seem to care about personal space with Lila, but okay,”

Diego’s eyes went wide and he felt his face heat, “Klaus!”

His sibling dived out of the way just in time before Diego could get to him, raising their hands in the air, “What? Just stating facts here!”

-

Lila always knew, somehow, when Diego had been staring at her. Even when she was asleep.

“Mmph, what are you looking at?” She mumbled, eyes still closed. Diego had expected this, of course, and simply smiled.

“You,” he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Lila’s face, but her hand came up to smack him away.

“Sap,” she teased, though not without affection. “I’m trying to sleep here,”

Diego huffed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Lila blinked her eyes open, propping herself up on one arm to look over at him.

“Something on your mind?”

“Dunno, a lot, I guess. But, more specifically I…” He searched for the right words. “I’m, uh, I’m not really sure who I am. I mean, I thought I knew, but I’m beginning to think that’s just what everyone’s been telling me. Or, at least just the stuff I wanna hear.”

Lila made a face, “Well, I’m not great at philosophical shit, but you don’t have to know yourself completely, ya know? I mean, it’s alright to just coast along on whatever works for you, I mean, that’s what I’ve been doing pretty much my whole life,”

Diego nodded, “Yeah, I just-I don’t know, I just don’t want to make a huge mistake or-or something,” he steadied himself, trying not to get himself too anxious.

“Hey, everyone makes mistakes! Didn’t your sister blow up the world or something? But like, you all still love her and stuff so it’s fine,” Lila leaned over to kiss Diego’s shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go back to bed. We can save the identity crisis for the morning, alright?”

Diego sighed, but complied, rolling over to curl himself into Lila’s side. He felt her press a kiss to his head, and his body was once again flooded with warmth.

It felt so nice to have someone who would look out for him, who he didn’t have to protect, who could take charge when he hesitated. He felt… safe. For the first time in nearly forever, he let himself relax.

Lila was here. He was okay. He had time.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five in this story is aromantic and asexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is structured a bit differently than the others, but i like it so im keeping it

For most of his life, if asked, Five would say he was straight. It was simple, easy, baseline. It didn’t matter if he felt no attraction to women whatsoever, he just didn’t have time for a relationship.

He was fine with people who weren’t cishet, of course, he just didn’t see the point in expressing himself that way. He didn’t need a relationship, and he didn’t want one either. And that was that.

So when Klaus had asked him if he was gay (“or bi, or ace, or something”), Five said that he was straight.

“Wait, really? Huh, didn’t expect that.” Klaus had mused, hopping up to sit on the  _ back _ of the couch. (Impractical and uncomfortable. What was the point?)

“What were you expecting?” Five responded, deadpan.

“I dunno, but you don’t seem, ya know, boring enough to be straight,”

Five snorted, “Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I’ve never felt attracted to any man in my life.”

“But you have to women?”

“First of all, stupid question. Second of all, Delores.”

Klaus barked a laugh which was, frankly, rather rude. “Delores was a piece of plastic you asshole, also please don’t tell me you actually banged that thing-because ew,”

Five shot him a glare, “I  _ didn’t _ , and she was the best companion I had out there, I’d like to see you do any better,”

“Well,  _ first of all _ ,” Klaus mimicked, “I would have dead people to keep me company, but that’s beside the point. Listen, Fivey, I’m not trying to diagnose your sexuality or anything, but have you actually ever felt attracted to a real, actual, living woman before?”

Five opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. “No, I guess not, but-”

“And could you ever see yourself dating a woman?”

“No-”

“Then I don’t think you’re straight, buddy,”

Five pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to be  _ too  _ annoyed, no matter how  _ extremely difficult _ that was right now.

“Well I’m not gay, either, so what are you trying to prove?”

“Trying to see how many of us are queer. Do you know what asexual means?”

“Without sexual feelings or associations, used in biology to describe an organism that reproduces without the fusion of gametes,” Five responded, causing Klaus to snort, but they were silenced with a glare.

“Ignoring the biology part, yeah! Basically just someone who doesn't feel sexual attraction all the time or doesn't feel it at all. Look, what I’m saying is that you miight be aromantic asexual. ‘Course, it's up to you to decide how you feel, but I’m just saying,”

Five scoffed. “Sure. Well, if that's all you had to say, I have things I have to do.”

“No you don’t, you said you were taking a coffee break!” Klaus called after him, but Five wasn’t listening.

-

No matter how much he wanted it to, the conversation with Klaus would  _ not  _ leave him alone. It was hard not to think about it, when you had been thinking of yourself one way your entire life, only to learn that there was a label for people like you, who didn’t seem to fit into any other category.

Five groaned, rubbing his temples. So what if he was ‘aromantic asexual’? It didn’t mean anything, it wouldn’t change anything. __

_ Unless it would, unless this information would distort the timeline and cause something disastrous to happen. How many aphobic people could there be? _

...Maybe it was better to stick to saying he was straight.

No matter how he felt.

Simple. Easy. Baseline.

-

Five was 12 years old and his life was (nearly) perfect.

Across the room, he could hear his father sternly telling off one of his siblings for getting into a romantic relationship. A distraction, dangerous. You’re too different from the outside world, you have to focus on your training.

Pathetic, Five had thought. He would never do anything like that. Why would he? There was no point, dating was just two people awkwardly talking. Yuck.

He took another sip of his smoothie. Life was good, he had superpowers, he was going to save the world, he was the best at what he did, he was the smartest of his siblings, and he would  _ never  _ date anyone.

-

“I’m asexual,”

Five said it plainly, as if it were simply a comment on the weather. Of course, it was obviously deliberate. Perfectly timed so that all of his siblings would be present, slipped just in a rare interval of silence. Five had the floor. And it was nerve-wracking.

Klaus jumped up, clapping his hands together. “Called it! I called it!”

Five shot him a glare.

Allison grinned supportively, Diego nodded at him, Luther looked confused but not like he was going to say anything about it, and Vanya simply smiled.

“Ben says welcome to the ace club, which, hey! I didn’t know you were ace!” Klaus pointed an accusing finger at what appeared to be an empty chair to the rest of the group.

“And aromantic,” Five continued after everyone was finished reacting, “Don’t make a big deal about it. I’m not changing anything.”

“Of course not, Five,” Allison reassured him, “You’re still our brother,”

Five would never admit to finding comfort in those words.

But he very undoubtedly did.


	7. BONUS: Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luther is an ally

It was June, which meant it was Pride Month.

Luther was… trying.

It was good to see all of his siblings being able to embrace their different identities and be proud of who they were, Luther knew how difficult that could be sometimes.  
But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but feel a little left out.

As the only cishet person of the seven siblings, Luther couldn’t quite relate to the festivities and joy surrounding pride month. He’d always felt accepted for his sexuality and gender expression, as most cishet people did. It was difficult sometimes to keep up with everything. It seemed like as each other person in his family came out, there were more new terms to learn. But he did his best, if it made his siblings more comfortable, it was worth it.

Luther meandered around the perimeter of the living room, watching as Allison painted the lesbian flag onto Vanya’s cheek, as Five adjusted his asexual flag-striped tie, as Klaus flaunted around the room in a bright, rainbow skirt.

“You okay, big guy?”  
Luther jumped at Diego’s voice, clearing his throat and tugging at his coat.  
“Yeah, yeah, just-uh-not really sure what I should be doing..?”  
Diego chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to do anything. You being here, supporting us, that’s enough.”  
Luther felt himself relax, “Thanks, Diego,”  
“No problem.” Diego patted him on the shoulder, “Though if you really do wanna be helpful, I think I could use some help with Mom in the kitchen, we’re gonna make rainbow cupcakes,”  
Luther smiled, “Sounds good,”

Maybe he couldn’t fully participate in all of the pride festivities, but he was lucky to be able to live a (somewhat) happy life with his (mostly) happy family. And really, what more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and all comments are greatly appreciated!! this was very fun to work on


End file.
